Consumers have become inundated with static image content at the point of purchase. The static image content typically promotes or provides information about products in an attempt to influence consumers' purchasing decisions. However, determining the effectiveness of such static image content can be difficult. There is thus a need for new ways to attract the attention of consumers in providing them with advertisements or other product promotional content. One approach involves converting these static surfaces to video surfaces and providing video content for advertisements, attempting to attract consumers' attention through an active type of content. This video content is typically provided on flat screen display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, proximate or near the product being promoted. The effectiveness of this type of advertisement may be limited when the consumers are simply viewing potential products to purchase and not viewing the display. Accordingly, there is a need for a new way to delivery video content, particular on curved surfaces that may resemble actual product containers.